Schnee, der auf Zedern fällt
by Linguna
Summary: Advents-ff für den Shipper-Sister-Adventskalender. Spoiler S4. Eine kurze Version davon, wie's nach S4.1 für Kara und Lee weiter gehen könnte.


**Schnee, der auf Zedern fällt**

Lautlos fallen die weißen Flocken vom Himmel. Jede für sich einzigartig. Ein Kunstwerk, das in sich stimmig, doch so komplex ist, dass wir seine Schönheit kaum zu begreifen wissen. So schön und einzigartig auch jede Flocke ist, so kurz ist auch ihr Leben. Kaum ist sie den Wolken entschlüpft, beginnt ihr kurzer Weg zur Erde, den sie entweder getrieben von eisigen Böen in einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Tanz begeht, oder fast schwerelos schwebend, leise auf die Erde gleitend, bevor sie die Welt in einen weißen Mantel hüllt, der eine fast überirdische, heilsame Ruhe mit sich bringt.

Unser Weg zur Erde – zu unserer „Neuen Erde", die wir Terra Nova tauften – war beides. Getrieben von den Zylonen, war jeder Kampf – jeder Tanz unserer Viper – wild und leidenschaftlich, aber wenn der Adrenalinstoß nachgelassen hatte und wir zurückkamen – wir und ein paar weniger, wenn wir stumm Bilder von Piloten, Soldaten, aber auch Eltern und Kindern, Freunde und geliebten Menschen an Wände hingen, die übervoll waren mit den letzten Andenken, an jene, die wir zurückgelassen oder in der Schlacht verloren hatten, dann machte sich Hoffnungslosigkeit breit. Ein Gefühl, das uns ohne wirkliches Ziel, in der Schwerelosigkeit des Alls schwebend unerbittlich unserem Schicksal überließ.

Hoffnungslosigkeit, die erst ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte, als wir zum ersten Mal auf der Erde des 13. Stammes landeten. Nukleär verseucht, bot uns dieser Planet keine Zukunft, keine Heimat. Sie war uns keine Zufluchtsstätte, die wir uns alle herbeigesehnt hatten. Die Tage, die darauf folgten waren eine harte Probe für uns alle. Viele der letzten Überlebenden des Holocausts vertrauten nicht mehr auf die Entscheidungen, die damals von unseren Führern getroffen wurden. Die Allianz mit den Zylonen, die sich von ihrer Rasse abgewandt hatten, stieß bei vielen Menschen auf Unverständnis, waren es doch dieselben Zylonen, die ihre Welt zerstört und ihre Familien getötet hatten.

Es war auch nur wenig hilfreich, dass beide Adamas an der Spitze der Machthierarchie standen. Merkwürdigerweise waren es nicht Streitigkeiten zwischen Vater und Sohn, die den weiteren Weg der letzten Menschen der 12 Kolonien erschwerten. Es war eher Verzweiflung und eben jene Hoffnungslosigkeit, die viele Menschen in sich trugen, die nicht mehr weiter wollten, die nicht mehr weiter konnten, die lieber allein gelassen noch eine kurze Zeit auf dieser Erde verbringen wollten, bevor sie an den Folgen der Strahlen einen qualvollen, sicheren Tod starben, die die Flotte entzweite.

Damals war es Laura Roslin, die alle wieder einte. Ihre letzte Amtshandlung. Geschwächt vom Krebs war es sie, die noch einmal an ihr Podium ging, noch ein letztes Mal sich der Presse stellte und mit ihrer Rede einen Funken Zuversicht den Menschen hat geben können. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau. Cottle musste ihr zuvor eine Blutkonserve geben. Ausgezehrt und im Endstadium ihrer Krankheit, war dies das Einzige, was er neben Schmerzmitteln noch für sie tun konnte. Sie hatte um meine Begleitung gebeten. Major Kara Thrace, die Frau, die mit ihren Visionen die Menschen zu diesem Brocken verseuchter Erde geführt hatte, die Frau, die sie mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte, damit man sie gehen ließ, um den Weg zu diesem Planeten zu finden, sollte hinter ihr stehen, sollte ihre Stütze sein.

Ich begriff erst während ihrer Ansprache wieso. Sie wollte mich nicht vorführen, anklagen oder verurteilen. Kein Vorwurf kam über ihre Lippen, nichts. Es waren ihre Worte die uns alle berührten, die Worte einer sterbenden, starken Frau, die bis zuletzt kämpfte, für uns, für sich, für ihr Leben. Sie stellte uns am Ende nur eine Frage. Ob wir jetzt aufgeben möchten, ob wir zu feige wären diesen Kampf, vielleicht unseren letzten Kampf anzunehmen. Ob wir zu feige zum leben wären – und danach hat sie mich umarmt. Eine Geste, die viel mehr aussagte wie alle Worte, die sie je von sich gegeben hatte. Ich war die Frau, die sie benutzt hatte, die sie gegen ihre Familie, gegen ihre Vorgesetzten, aufgehetzt hatte, die sie ermorden wollte. Es spielte alles keine Rolle. Was wichtig war, war sich nie die Hoffnung nehmen zu lassen, nie von seinen Überzeugungen abzukommen – und das sah sie damals in mir. Und das wollte sie damals auch damit ausdrücken. Es ist egal was wir tun, wir dürfen uns nur nie aufgeben.

Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass das ihr letzter Auftritt war. Sie war deutlich geschwächt und die Rede hatte ihre letzte verbleibende Kraft gekostet. Ich brachte sie danach sofort zurück auf die Galactica zu Cottle. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis zu ihrem Tod. Nur noch 2 Tage – wenige Stunden - die sie aber nicht einsam verbrachte. Bill, Lee und ich waren bei ihr. Nicht immer alle gemeinsam, aber sie war nie allein. Cottle hatte ihr Morphium gegeben und das Warten auf ihren letzten Atemzug, das Zählen der Sekunden, bis sich ihr Brustkorb wieder hob und Luft in ihre Lungen einströmte, war die Zeit, die mir am meisten Angst machte. Sie siechte dahin, einen verlorenen Kampf kämpfend. Am Ende war sie friedlich eingeschlafen.

Noch am selben Tag sind wir, auf der Suche nach einem bewohnbaren Planeten, weiter gezogen. Es war ihr Vermächtnis, ihr letzter Wille und Bill setzte alles daran diesen zu erfüllen.

Es war in dieser Zeit, in der uns bewusst wurde, wie doppeldeutig wir doch unser Leben führten. Wie schwachsinnig wir waren. Vor allem ich begriff, dass ich nicht mehr davon laufen konnte und es Zeit wurde reinen Tisch zu machen. Nicht, dass ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass Sam mit Seelix schlieft – nicht, dass ich was dagegen gehabt hätte. Ich musste mich meinem Leben stellen und aufhören mich hinter meinen Glauben zu verstecken, mich in Ausreden zu flüchten. An dem Tag, an dem ich Lee erzählte, dass ich mich von Sam scheiden lassen würde, zog er seine bereits unterschriebenen Scheidungspapiere aus einer seiner Schreibtischschubladen und zeigte sie mir. Er war viel früher zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er sich nicht selbst belügen sollte, dass er nicht zu Dee gehörte. Er hat darauf nur meine Hand genommen und mir in die Augen gesehen – wir wussten beide, dass das was uns verband, nicht durch einen Packen unterschriebener Papiere aufgelöst werden konnte oder durch eine Unterschrift auf einem Papier bestärkt werden musste.

Es gab keine große Zeremonie, keine offizielle Bekanntgabe. Eines Morgens wachte ich in meiner Koje auf und ich fand einen einfachen silbernen Ring neben mir auf dem Kopfkissen liegen. Der Ring hatte auf der Innenseite eine Gravur: Für immer. Ich musste nicht fragen an welchem Finger dieser Ring seinen Platz hatte. Als ich Lee das nächste Mal sah, trug er einen ähnlichen, silbernen Ring.

Die Situation brachte viele Emotionen in uns hervor. Allen voran Liebe und Vertrauen – und in seinen Augen konnte ich eine große Portion Selbstzufriedenheit sehen. Er hatte schließlich die unbeugsame Starbuck gebändigt. Nach außen war es kein Schauspiel großer Gefühle. Wie konnten wir. Es war auf einer Senatssitzungs und außer dem Lächeln auf unseren Lippen und das Leuchten in unseren Augen durfte uns nichts verraten.

Bill reagierte darauf sehr gelassen. Er war ebenfalls zu dieser Besprechung geladen, sah nur von Lee zu mir, blickte auf unsere Hände und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nach der Sitzung klopfte er Lee auf die Schulter und sagte, dass er mindestens zehn Enkelkinder von uns erwarte.

Zehn sind es den Götter sei Dank nicht geworden! Obwohl wir zugegebenermaßen hart daran gearbeitet haben.

Unser erstes Kind kam zur Welt, als wir Terra Nova erreichten. Es war ein Mädchen – Catherin Aurora Adama. Das hübscheste Geschöpf, das wir je gesehen haben. Es hatte blonde Locken und blaue Augen – und wie die Mama eine laute Stimme, die uns Tag und Nacht auf Trapp hielt. Der Planet war nicht perfekt. Strenge Winter und schlechte Ernten machten uns das Leben schwer. Doch wir bissen uns durch. Der Alte Mann war der Letzte, der sich auf Terra Nova niederließ. Lee hatte extra für ihn ein Häuschen neben dem unseren bauen lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass er allein seinen Lebensabend verbringt. Nach Lauras Tod war für ihn klar, dass er sich nie mehr binden wollte. Mit dem Finden und Erreichen von Terra Nova hatte er Lauras letzten Wunsch erfüllt und alles was sein Leben nach Lauras Tod noch mit Lachen erfüllte, war Cathrin. Und später Bill jr.

Er war weit entfernt davon ein verbitterte Mann zu sein, doch er wurde alt und einsam. Eines Morgens fand ihn dann Lee. Er hatte ein Glas seines letzten Ambrosias in der Hand und saß in seinem Schaukelstuhl, der Kopf vornüber gebeugt, die Augen geschlossen. Wir beerdigten ihn auf einem kleinen Friedhof. Es sollte unser Familiengrab werden.

Und hier stehe ich. Vor unserem Grab. Der frische Schnee hat eine schützende Decke darüber gelegt. Vor sechs Monaten und drei Tagen hat mich mein Lee verlassen. Die Gravur auf unserem Grabstein ist noch frisch. Neben den Lebensdaten von Lee und Bill stehen zwei Worte darauf. Für immer. Ich sehe zu wie eine Flocke sanft, fast schwerelos auf den Grabstein herab sinkt. Meine Knochen sind alt und spüren, dass noch mehr Schnee kommen wird. Lange wird mein Lee nicht mehr auf mich warten müssen.

„Oma Starbuck, Oma Starbuck … kannst du mir nochmal die Geschichte erzählen, wie du Opa Apollo gerettet hast, als sein Flugzeug nur noch einen Flügel hatte?"

Ein kleiner blonder Wirbelwind rennt durch den Schnee zu mir her. Dahinter läuft seine Mutter. Ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie zu ihm sagt – wahrscheinlich irgendwas von der Mütze, die sie in den Händen hält. Der kleine ist abgefroren und strahlt mich rotwangig mit leuchtenden blauen Augen an. Die Augen seines Großvaters. Meine von der Gicht gezeichneten Finger klammern sich um meinen Gehstock – mein kaputtes Knie wurde mit dem Alter nicht besser. Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung.

„Natürlich mein Junge …", bringe ich mit einer Stimme hervor, die nur noch wenig an die junge Starbuck erinnert.

„Oma, Oma und die wie du den Raider geflogen hast … die auch Oma!", fordert der Junge.

Mittlerweile hat uns seine Mutter erreicht und setzte dem Jungen seine Mütze auf.

„Jamie, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen, du sollst Oma nicht Starbuck nennen, hörst du … es ist Oma Kara und Oma Kara wird dir keine Geschichte erzählen, solange du nicht endlich aus deinen nassen Klamotten draußen bist und im Haus mit ein paar warmen Socken vor dem Kamin sitzt – hörst du?" Dabei sieht sie mir direkt in die Augen. Obwohl ihre Miene die strenge Mutter wiedergibt, kann ich ihn ihren Augen lesen, wie glücklich sie ist und die Schelte, die sie ihrem Sohn erteilt, reine Fürsorge widerspiegelt.

Ich lächele sie an und setze vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Meine Tochter greift mir hilfreich unter die Arme und watschelt langsam, schrittgleich mit mir zum schmiedeeisernen Tor des Friedhofs.

„Aber ich habe Oma nicht Starbuck genannt. Ich hab' Oma Starbuck gesagt.", protestiert der kleine Mann.

„Auch Oma Starbuck ist nicht drin, Jamie. Du sollst sie Oma Kara nennen.", erwidert seine Mutter.

„Aber Onkel Helo und Tante Athena sagen auch immer Starbuck zu ihr … wieso darf ich nicht Oma Starbuck sagen?"

„Onkel HELO??? Er heißt Karl – Onkel Karl, Jamie …", seine Mutter wird mit jeder Sekunde ungeduldiger, eine Eigenschaft, die sie von mir geerbt hat.

Ich höre ihrer kleinen Streiterei nur halbherzig zu. Mich stört es nicht, dass meine Enkel mich Oma Starbuck nennen, oder Oma Kara.

Lächelnd mache ich mich mit ihnen auf den Weg vom Friedhof nach Hause. Natürlich werde ich ihm alle Geschichten erzählen, die er hören will. Oft werde ich sie ihm nicht mehr erzählen können. Schließlich werde ich jemanden brauchen, der sie weiter erzählt, wenn ich wieder mit Lee zusammen bin. Und wenn es soweit ist, möchte ich, dass er sich an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern kann!

FIN


End file.
